1. Field
This invention relates to battery chargers. More particularly, this invention provides a battery charger which receives direct current input power and pulse charges the battery to be charged, while simultaneously causing the battery to be charged to supply short discharge pulses.
2. State of the Art
Simple pulsing battery chargers are known. In operation, they impart repetitive pulses of current to a battery to bring it to and maintain it in a charged condition. Typically they receive an alternating current input and supply a direct current square wave output pulse to charge a battery.
Such pulse chargers have been found to not be adaptable for use with a direct current power source. Further, it has been found that square wave pulses are less than optimum in imparting power to and maintaining a battery fully charged.
It has also been discovered that conventional pulse chargers which are adapted for use with aircraft for charging typical 24 volt aircraft batteries can cause the battery to thermally run away. That is, the charger continues to charge a battery to a point where it overheats and eventually explodes, hazarding the aircraft and its occupants while in flight. Although a most pronounced hazard with respect to aircraft, thermal runaway is a known problem in other battery applications as well.
It may also be noted that pulse chargers in the art are capable of overcharging a battery and creating a hazard because they are not responsive to the temperature conditions of the battery being charged.